


Tiramisu

by SirKris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clueless Molly, Cute Sherlock, Dessert loving Molly, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sly proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKris/pseuds/SirKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock learns that Molly loves Tiramisu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiramisu

Sherlock was about to walk into the morgue when he heard Molly moan, quite seductively he would say.

  
"Good Lord that's sinful. Did you really make this?"

  
Someone laughed. Mary? he wondered."Yeah, I've picked up a sweet tooth and John can't cater to every craving of mine so I'm resorted to making them myself. Sorry it looks so…sloppy."

  
"Like it?" Molly asked incredusouly. "I LOVE it! My favorite dessert in the world."

  
Sherlock moved up closer to peak through the crack by the door hinge to see what they were talking about. Mary was gushing over a rather large pan of tiramisu.  
Mary's eyes wrinkled with amusement. "That much huh?"

  
Molly shook her head. "No, you don't understand. I would marry anyone off the street that could make a good pan of this stuff,"she said as she ate another spoonful of the dessert.

  
"Ugh! Glorious."

  
"Well I'll make sure to send you some from now on" she winked. "Gotta go! My shift starts in a few minutes. You can bring the dish back tomorrow or something."

  
Sherlock didn't take into account how close Mary was to the door and would have crashed into her had he not hugged the wall on her way out.  
She was about to ask what the hell was doing when he gave her an imploring look. Mary raised her eyebrows inquisitively but said nothing. She was rather surprised when Sherlock chose to not to go into the morgue. After all, she had somewhere else to be.

 

* * *

Several days Later

 

Molly walked into the morgue to find Sherlock seated in front of his regular microscope.

  
"Oh, hi Sherlock!" she greeted cheerfully.

  
"Molly," he responded politely without looking up.

  
She would have kicked up a fuss about his blunt response had she not spotted a cream colored desert box on the table next to him.

  
"Is this yours?" she asked curiously.

  
"I don't eat while I'm working," was his vague answer.

  
"Okay," she said slowly as she opened the box to take a peek. A squeal escaped from her mouth when she saw the most delectable piece of tiramisu she ever had laid eyes on.

  
"Oh, My Gosh!"

Sherlock took a side glance and saw her face had flushed. He muffled a satisfied smile with a loud sniff.

  
Molly didn't notice anything though, for she had already reached in to grab the small fork and cut a piece out to taste. In fact, it seemed that she had forgotten he was in the room altogether as she hummed her delight.

  
"Heavenly," she whispered as she took another mouthful, and another. Her eyes were shut now so Sherlock was able to watch her more freely. He quickly turned back to look at the slide when she snapped out of her dream bubble.

  
"Oh, sorry Sherlock," she blushed. "I got a bit carried away."

  
"Don't mind me, I know how to filter things out."

  
She laughed at his reply. "Yes, I'm sure. Oh, right!" she said suddenly, reaching out to grab her cell phone. "I've got to thank Mary." Sherlock started at her words. He hadn't expected things to go there.

  
"Hello, Mary? Thank you so much for the tiramisu. It's made my day," she gushed.

  
"What tiramisu?"

  
Molly frowned. "You didn't leave me a box in the lab?"

  
"No, I don't think so. Wait, is Sherlock there?"

  
"Sherlock? Yeah why?" she asked as she faced the person in question. Sherlock's hair was standing on end when he realized Mary was talking about him. He curled his toes nervously as he struggled to control the rising flush up his neck.

  
"I think you should ask him." Molly could hear a smile in Mary's voice but had no clue as to why she would be happy about this.

  
"Why—"

  
"Sorry, I've got work to do. Talk to you later tah!"

  
"Wai—" Molly began but Mary had already hung up. What was that about?

  
"Sherlock?" She saw him jump this time. "Are you alright?" she asked in alarm. Molly had never seen him so wound up.

  
He cleared his throat. "Yes, fine."

  
"Okay?" She said uncertainly. He still wasn't looking at her so Molly couldn't quite tell what he was thinking at the moment. She would have inquired further about his odd behavior but was really more curious about the dessert and so asked,

  
"Did you bring that tiramisu?"

  
Sherlock drew out a slow breath because he swerved to face her.

  
"Yes, I did."

  
Molly gawked at his reaction, but waited patiently for him to continue. He just sat there looking at her.

  
"For me." It came out more like a statement but Sherlock understood she wasn't sure and nodded.

  
Molly could tell he was expecting her to say something, but had no idea what he wanted to hear.

  
"Oh. Thanks?"

Sherlock searched her face for several seconds before he sighed.

  
"Nevermind," he said dejectedly and focused back on the microscope.

 

* * *

 

Molly puzzled over their exchange for the rest of the day. Sherlock didn't speak to after that, choosing to study his cultures in total silence. He barely told her goodbye before rushing out of the lab right before the end of her shift.

  
As she was getting ready to leave, Mary walked into the morgue.

  
"Molly!" Mary burst out cheerfully. "So did you talk to Sherlock? About the tiramisu, I mean."

  
"Yeah about that, he was being so weird about it!" And she plunged into her story about what happened after their phone call. Mary listened carefully, trying very hard to keep a straight face during the entire thing.

  
"And you said thanks…that's it?"

  
"Well what else was I supposed to say?"

  
Mary covered her face. "Oh, poor Sherlock."

  
Molly threw her a bewildered look. "What, did I miss something?"

  
"Yeah, I'm afraid you did."

 


End file.
